Brackenfur
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Brackenpaw Brackenfur Brackenfur |familyl =Sorreltail Molepaw Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Seedpaw, Lilyheart Frostfur Lionheart Thornclaw Brightheart, Cinderpelt |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughters: Mother: Father: Brother: Sisters: |mentor = Graystripe, Firestar (unofficially and temporarily) |apps = Tawnypelt, Whitewing, Hollyleaf, Tigerheart (temporarily), Icecloud (temporarily), Sorrelstripe |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = }} Brackenfur is a long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a graying muzzle, a scar on his flank, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc The Heart of a Warrior In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Battles of the Clans In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish Tigerclaw's Fury Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *Vicky has said that she loves the idea of Lionheart fathering Frostfur's kits.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page **Vicky then confirmed on her Facebook page that Lionheart is indeed the father of Brackenfur and his littermates.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *Brackenfur's description is often mixed up. Over the timespan of his appearance in the series, he has been called ginger, pale ginger, dark ginger, light brown, and russet colored. In addition to those mistakes, he has also been depicted with a white muzzle and paws. *He was mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *He was mistakenly called a she-cat. *His name was misspelled as 'Brackerkit' on the Warriors website family tree.http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/family-trees *Brackenfur was apprenticed before he was six moons old. *Despite earning his warrior name in ''Forest of Secrets, he is mentioned as an apprentice in Tigerclaw's Fury, which takes place afterwards. Family Members Mate: :Sorreltail: Son: :Molepaw: Daughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Mother: :Frostfur: Father: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Sisters: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Brother: :Thornclaw: :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Cherryfall: Grandsons: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernsong: :Molewhisker: Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Grandmother: :Harepounce: Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Aunt: :One-eye: Uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Half-Uncle: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Nephews: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Nieces: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Grandnieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Dandelionkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Unnamed kit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Runningwind: :Mousefur: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Kit Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters